The Great Generation of Shinobi
The Great Generation of Shinobi more commonly known as The Next Generation of Shinobi also known as The Next Generation and The Next Battle is the Ninetieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 19, 2016. Synopsis The Next Generation of Shinobi appears and the next generation of the great nations enters the new era. Paul Gekko Junior was now married to Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki and has a son called Asura Gekko. Plot The Episode begins at the Arcadia Kingdom High School. Tōya woke up to Hinata Himezuru's humming, being alarmed when she told him it was past-four in the afternoon. He was reminded about having work in the day, and that Akira Kamewari was running late; he denied the kind offer from Hinata about going on ahead while she waited for their friend. After using the TOi, Akira finally arrived and handed Tōya his data stick back that contained the information that he had compiled on the local serial killer. After talking about the killings, the bell rang and Tōya rushed towards work. At work, he endured Ringo Akagi's teasing while he cleaned the tables, only to be interrupted as she gave him a lecture about the 'mannerisms of curry'. After work, he walked home when he heard a bell. It came from the restricted zone of the city, and he decided to investigate. Upon entering the restricted zone, he found an injured man walking around. Tōya attempted to help the man but he started rambling on about Tōya being an "enemy" and attacked him with a strange ability. Before the man could injure him, a girl in blue arrived and attacked the man. Tōya attempted to intervene but is quickly shoved aside. As the fight between the girl and the man continues, Tōya eventually passed out from the shock. Tōya woke up sometime later, unconsciously returned home and passed off the incident as a nightmare. He was met by his housemate, Hinata Himezuru, about a guest that has been waiting for him. Tōya was horrified to find the girl in blue, who introduced herself as Es, waiting for him. At the Arcadia Kingdom's Suburb, Asura Gekko asks about his father and Yafutoma assures that Paul Gekko Junior loves him. At Yafutoma village, Sho had trained his younger brother Eiji and Eiji's friend Kayin in the ways of the sword ever since the two were children. When Asura, however, Sho vanished without any trace, leaving Eiji and Kayin, as he felt they had reached an adequate level of swordsmanship and could train without him. He travelled the world over, taking the name "The Stranger", searching out and defeating all those who were even rumored to have any potential. Eiji saw passion Asura and saved him from Gaia who discovered that Uranus and Master had already been killed by someone else (Sho Shinjo), he walked out of the tower, half-fulfilled, half-revenge starved. Eiji is sad that his older brother went missing. Bring noticed, Asura have seen Sho, but despite saving Asura, Eiji lost. Advised to follow the destiny of one's own path by his older brother, Eiji soon realized that he needed to follow his own path as a man and a fighter, and not in the footsteps of his older brother. At Valuatropolis, Tōya and Kuon were finally able to find Ripper and Hinata on top of an unfinished building. Disgustingly, Tōya and Kuon listened as Ripper reveled in the fact that he was the one who murdered Yuki's parents years ago. He then started counting down for the young man to make a decision, but cut the chain that held Hinata before Tōya could even react and Asura and Eiji comes to save her. Having seen new strangers trying to save Hinata, Tōya lost control of the Origin of the Grimoire, dispelling the G.P.S, and it spiraled out of control, an all consuming mist flooded out of his body, draining the majority of Ripper's seithr, leaving him weak. Struggling to regain himself, even with Kuon, and then Mei's help, Tōya's state became critical; thankfully, Es had arrived with Hinata in her arms and Asura and Eiji, revealing that she had caught them. The sight of Hinata calmed Tōya down and he lost consciousness. Later waking up to the sight Kuon and Mei; they went back to the Himezuru household in order to discuss what had happened and Asura could listen to Mei was saying. Back at the house, Mei told Tōya and Kuon about the Black Beast and how it would eventually rise from the Boundary. He listened as Mei came to the deduction that his Origin of the Grimoire could summon parts of the Beast to physically fight. Kuon told him about how he went insane once he unleashed his powers, and how Kazuto would be able to easily finish off Ripper once he is weak. Tōya further listened to the full tale of the Azure Shrine Maiden, and how she died to save the world. They then began to discuss if it was true about Sōichirō trying to control the world, something which the young man personally disagreed with. He watched as Kuon dramatically left to finish off her mission, jumping out of the door to try and catch up with her. Tōya listened to the scientist's mad plans of controlling the world through mind control because of a tragic incident in his past, and disagreed with him. Tōya, however, had no say in the matter, and had fallen into his trap since he needed Tōya's Origin of the Grimoire in order to make his plan bear its fruits. The four Es-N units surrounding Sōichirō pinned the young man down, using their specially made blades to alter the flow of seithr that the Grimoire had absorbed. Shocked, he watched as Sōichirō revealed that Hinata was the Embryo, and that she was being implemented into the T-system. Sechs arrived, and killed the scientist as well as the Es-N units surrounding him. Freed, Tōya jumped to Es' side, as they tried to prevent the former Sage from killing Hinata. They could do little but watch as he threw her into the Boundary. Kuon and Mei arrived at their side, but they were effortlessly thrown asunder. Es was next in Sechs' line of sight, and was thrown into the Boundary. Asura and Eiji did a combined mortal draw against the Sage, cutting down his crystal, and ending the Sage forever. He returned to the enclosed space, where Es revealed that the Embryo had no place in the real world, and that she would stay inside the Boundary to protect humanity from its fearsome power; Es then decides to stay in the Boundary, however Tōya, realizing that he's in love with Es, tries to convince her not to leave. After Es kisses him as a final farewell, she erases herself from his and everyone else's memories, for their own good, despite his wishes not to. Tōya and Hinata sees Eiji and Asura traveling and decides to go with them while Akira was recovering in the hospital. Asura shows the group the Super Egg Carrier which is stolen by the Blue Rogues before travelling with it. Characters *Enrique Teodora *Moegi *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Yuki Himezuru *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Freaks *Sechs *Acht *Drei *Eiji *Sho Battles Tōya and Asura Gekko vs. Sechs and Freaks Participants *Tōya Kagari *Asura Gekko *Freaks *Sechs Locations *Arcadia Kingdom **Death Egg ***Valuatropolis Winners *Tōya Kagari *Asura Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon